


【佐鸣】宇智波家族05

by Pevency_0211



Category: uchiha sasuke/Uzimaki Naruto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: 一个长达5000字的前戏……





	【佐鸣】宇智波家族05

————————————————————————————————————

005

 

宇智波的人生里从不缺少性爱。  
性对于宇智波家的男人来说只是和食欲一样的欲望，可以避免，必要的时候发生也无可厚非。同样，可以为了某些目的刻意发生，又或者只是凭自己的高兴任意处置。  
佐助不太清楚自己现下的意图算是哪一种，但也许是先前被鸣人硬灌下去的那杯烧酒有些上头的缘故，他也不想深究这种无聊的问题——毕竟眼下有更值得他专注的事情。  
这个叫漩涡鸣人绝不是什么美艳到极点的性感尤物，身上那点流畅饱满的肌肉也只是中上之姿，在佐助曾经交往过的那一群男男女女里算不得夺目的家伙。  
但他永远鲜活温热，会让佐助联想到某些汁水丰富的水果，外表看似坚硬，内里却能咬出一口晶莹剔透的果肉来。  
鸣人迷迷糊糊地哼了一声，翻过了个身，皱巴巴的衬衣扣子早不知道被自己蹭到了哪里，在空调冷气里大方地敞开着，浅粉色的乳首因为受了凉瑟缩成了硬硬的一小团，佐助伸出手去恶作剧似的拨弄了两下，对方哼哼唧唧的声音随即转而变成了有些喑哑的喘息。  
黑发男人得逞般挑了挑眉，他在这里呆了也有快两星期，对方有没有自己解决过欲望，身为这个狭小居室的同居人，佐助不会不清楚。  
“一次意外的性爱——也许是酒醉，又或者是氛围中的意乱情迷，都可能成为恋爱关系的突破口。”  
宇智波佐助原本计划中的逗弄在他的嘴唇触及到对方皮肤的一刹那间烟消云散。麦色的皮肤出乎意料地柔韧，如同某种上好的丝绸，比任何他尝试过的食物都要引人食髓知味。  
佐助的舌尖在衬衣敞开的锁骨上留下了一串晶亮的痕迹，鸣人无知无觉地大字型躺在床上，长长的手脚在床边柔顺地耷拉下来，像是对佐助予给予求的雌兽一般作出了毫不设防的姿态。  
衬衣上沾着一些酒渍和油点，刚刚干洗过的衣服只一天就已经全线报废，佐助倒没心情替他善后，只是草草把人扛去了淋浴间做了最基本的冲洗，棉白色的衬衣沾了水以后露出透着肉的色情，紧紧攀附在鸣人的胸前，那两个凸起的硬点显得格外淫靡。  
男人被花洒的热水浇得更加昏昏然，嘴里含含糊糊地不住咒骂着什么，只不过那种咒骂在佐助看来就和婴儿的苦恼似的，在即将来临的性事前也能觉出十成十的滑稽与可爱来。狭小的浴室挤不下两个成年男人，佐助索性把对方扒了个干净，只留下了一双浅灰色的高筒袜在脚上不住地晃荡，最无关紧要的地方包裹得这么严实，反倒让人有一种古怪的情色意味。  
吻痕在唇舌孜孜不倦的努力下逐渐布满了鸣人的整个上半身，他像只没有骨头的软体动物一样被佐助整个抱在了怀里，时不时还因为水流的润滑而往下溜，蓬乱的金发因为沾了水，服服帖帖地贴在脑门上，让鸣人的年纪看着比平时要小了好几岁。  
但佐助绝不会因为这点变化就打断自己的计划，他把人往床上一扔，质量不太好的单人床立刻痛苦地吱吱呀呀起来，听上去很有点摇摇欲坠的感觉。男人解开自己的上衣，思考着怎么将对方的吻痕印在自己身上。  
做爱也好，感情也好，他一贯不喜欢单向的付出，特别是床事，就凭宇智波佐助的名头和相貌，还不至于要为了和谁处上一段关系费尽心思搞得像奸尸一样毫无快感。黑发男人打定主意，如果鸣人烂醉如泥，大不了就只是印上几个吻痕了事，反正那家伙一看就是个童贞男，明天早上起来必定惊慌失措。  
但当佐助扭过头的时候，他嘴角那一丝游刃有余的笑容立刻僵在了脸上。  
热水像是激发了酒精的效力，那个平常总看起来像是正义的伙伴一样迂腐的家伙，在这一刻彻底被理智抛弃。鸣人赤裸着分开了双腿，一只手直截了当地伸进了两腿之间，看着那上下起伏的动作和鼻腔里毫不掩饰的呻吟就晓得在做什么；另一只闲着的手干脆在自己的两颗乳首上来回拨弄，浅金色的眉毛微微皱在一起——虽然不是什么只剩下快感的表现，那张脸上的快感也已经快要呼之欲出了。  
不大的卧室里立刻响起了男人特有的低沉喘息，金发沾上了水在枕头上蹭来蹭去，一会儿便洇湿了一小块水渍，两条蜜色紧实的大腿随着撸弄性器的频率有节奏地晃动着，偶尔会因为鸣人抚弄自己乳头的力度而下意识夹起双腿，像个小妓女似的弓起背尖锐地吸着气。  
虽然对于漩涡鸣人喝了酒之后可能会做出的行为有所预料，但佐助也没想到对方在被激起欲望以后能毫不顾忌成这个模样，甚至根本沉浸在自己的世界里，没有意识到房间里还有另一个男人正目光阴鸷地盯着他目不转睛。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
喝多了酒的男人没有什么时间上的顾忌，积存了不少时间的精液很快被鸣人不知轻重地自己弄了出来，阴茎高潮让他的身体绷紧得像是一张弓，湛蓝色的眼睛紧紧闭在一起，浓郁的、白色的精液喷溅在他形状清晰的腹肌上，甚至有一些溅到了胸乳之间浅浅的沟壑里，衬着男人麦色的皮肤看起来对比尤为明显。  
射出过一次的鸣人身上犹自积攒着一层因为耽于性欲而产生的薄汗，身体就开始不受控制地偏转，他迷蒙着睁开眼睛，发现佐助正站在床边似笑非笑地看着他。  
“呃……”  
鸣人费力地瞪大眼睛辨认了好一会儿，“恰拉……助？”  
回应他的是男人掉落在地板上的皮带发出的一声脆响。  
金发男人还享受在射精后如坠云端的缱绻里，完全没有意识到自己现在的处境，他看着佐助那张带着几分阴柔的脸，不知死活地咯咯笑了起来。  
“你笑什么？”  
“女人脸……哈哈哈……”  
佐助却也跟着笑，“女人脸？”  
鸣人伸出手，摩挲着佐助的下颌，而后像对待什么后辈似的拍了拍他的脸蛋。  
“你马上就能知道……我是不是女人。”  
佐助阴恻恻地说着，将自己的裤子扔到了一边，一边一只手径直分开了还在咯咯笑的鸣人的大腿。  
鸣人的阴茎尺寸并不算小，颜色倒和肤色接近，刚刚射过精的缘故，此时显得有些颓靡。佐助像个医生似的将他的包皮粗鲁地撸了下去，看见龟头上透着淡淡的粉色，满意地扯了扯嘴角。  
鸣人头靠着床坐在地上，被人以M型的姿态掰开了两条腿，还一副恍恍惚惚的样子将头放在床上，乳晕被佐助轻轻捏了几下之后他才一个哆嗦猛地回过神来。  
“滚……滚开……”  
他毫无威慑力地推了佐助的肩膀一把，随即像是自己被自己逗乐了一样又嘿嘿嘿笑了起来。  
“……是你让我交钱的，房东。”黑发男人把鸣人的上半身扣在了自己和床之间，慢条斯理地说道，“我是来……交房租的。”  
对于醉汉来说隐晦的暗示根本没有用，好在佐助也不指望他能乖乖配合，握着鸣人性器的那只手由慢到快有条不紊地上下律动着，两颗乳尖一粒被含进了嘴里反复舔弄，另一颗可怜兮兮地被指甲抠来抠去，顶起一个坚挺的小圆豆。  
“唔——！”  
佐助的牙齿微微碾过乳头，金发男人立刻像虾子一样朝后缩起身子想要逃开，偏偏越逃牙齿的啃咬力度就越重，如同电流一样强烈的刺激一分为二，本就混沌的脑子登时像是被过了电一样，鸣人发出一阵短促的、像是哭喊似的呻吟，上身剧烈地颤抖起来。  
又硬了……  
佐助感觉到手心里的那个灼热的硬物再度抬起了头，不安地随着主人的身体频率在男人手里颤动着，可怜的马眼被黑发男人用指甲轻轻抠弄了两下就流出了一股粘稠透明的性液，粘在佐助白皙的指间，每次撸动都能听见淅淅沥沥的摩擦水声。  
鸣人的理智防线原本就已经被酒精摧毁得差不多了，快感冲刷过一次之后更是所剩无几，他只知道自己的两腿之间被人包裹起来，舒服得只想立刻躺下身子享受。  
佐助发觉对方向下滑的趋势也不阻止，他朝前跪了些，而后鸣人就发觉自己的鼻尖顶到了一块又热又硬的地方。  
“张嘴……”男人的声音像是顺滑入水的一片叶子，没有激起任何反抗的涟漪，放在鸣人下颌处的手指朝下抹了抹，金发的年轻人就茫然地张开了嘴。  
“嗯……”  
鸣人的口腔温度是原本就这么高？还是因为喝醉了的缘故？  
总之对方乖顺地吞吃进自己硕大的龟头时，佐助差点像个毛头小子一样因为这一幕而立刻不管不顾地耸动起来。男人的舌头被可怜兮兮地挤到了一边，只能随着佐助挺入的频率被动地在冠状沟底部怯生生地摩擦，因为合不拢嘴，口水混杂着男人的性液从被撑满的嘴角溢了出来，经过下颌骨和脖颈，随后在胸前乱七八糟地和鸣人之前射出的精液搅合在一起。  
佐助的性器和他那张总显得有些阴柔的脸很不一样，粗长的规格自不必提，微微翘起的弧度总能在抽出鸣人的嘴巴时重重地搔过对方敏感的上颚，带出更多的唾液，迫使鸣人的嘴张得更大。  
他是天生的婊子，被鸣人无意间舔上马眼的时候佐助低吼了一声，而后愤愤不平地想道，只要有一根鸡巴在鸣人的嘴里，他就天生懂得怎么用那张平日里口若悬河的嘴来讨好抚慰它，让那根阴茎进得更深，更用力地操他的喉咙。  
相比起从刚才开始沉浸在快感中的黑发男人相比，鸣人的体验显然就没有之前那么舒服了。粗长的阴茎在他嘴里抽插着，他倒是有心想合拢嘴巴，但那越到根部越粗的性器根本不给他这个机会。眼前所见只有让他目眩神迷的一片白皙的下腹和对方深刻的人鱼线。  
鸣人紧紧地皱着眉头，他感觉到不舒服了，甚至刚刚有些勃发的阴茎也慢慢冷却下来，他不喜欢这种粗暴的方式……  
就好像……他被人像对待一个淫娃似的上了一样……  
鸣人用尽力气收拢了口腔，随即听到伏在他身上的黑发男人低沉地哼了一声。  
佐助没想到对方会在这个时候忽然吸了他的阴茎一口，有些尖利的犬牙从阴茎的侧边轻轻滑过，如同奶猫的爪子似的，没能造成任何伤害，但准确无误地搔在了让所有男人最蠢蠢欲动的那一点上。  
这不是一场单纯的强迫，对方甚至淫荡地吮吸着他的阴茎求着他进的更深。  
没人能禁得起这个，佐助气喘吁吁地想道，没有人。  
尤其对方是一个看似正气凛然，平日里像太阳一样的年轻男人，不久前还在因为一些若有似无的调情而满脸通红，此刻却顺从地含着一根鸡巴任由对方侵犯自己金贵无比的嘴巴。  
“唔唔唔——！”  
鸣人忽然挣扎起来，被按在床上的两只手也用力在被褥上胡乱动着，佐助皱着眉把自己的性器略微退出来一小截，刚才那一下直直地顶进了对方的喉咙里，可能是让鸣人不舒服了，但敏感的龟头遇上比口腔更灼热狭窄的喉管，也差点没让佐助一瞬间就射在里面。  
黑发男人将手臂绕过鸣人的腋窝，将他朝上提了提，看见了对方脸上混杂着水珠、性液、口水和眼泪的一张乱七八糟糊里糊涂的脸，不知为何就低声笑了起来。  
这么狼狈淫乱的样子……放在任何一个人脸上都会觉得性欲爆棚，但这家伙却让人觉得可怜兮兮的。  
该说……这是漩涡鸣人的特点吗？  
他白皙的手穿过那头蓬乱的金发，微微用力，上翘的性器直直地顶在了鸣人的上颚磨蹭，逼得对方委委屈屈地张大了嘴巴，眼角似乎还流出了几滴生理性的泪水。  
糟糕了。  
黑发男人抓着他头发的手紧了紧。  
宇智波佐助一向是个非常冷静的情人。有时候冷静的会让人觉得，他的床事根本没有任何快感可言，只是单纯和进食一样的生理需要罢了，灵与肉的结合在他这里简直是个笑话。  
甚至一度佐助自己也是这么认为的。他有着引以为傲的自制力，哪怕是性感的挑逗和暗示，肉体与灵魂都可以在他身体里截然分开。很多时刻他会像灵魂出窍一样静静地看着自己身上一场性爱的发生。  
但从来没有哪个时刻像现在这样。  
他心脏跳动的频率在逐渐加快，如同一个满功率开放的风箱一样，将对于快感本能的追逐挤压进每一个细胞，包括他的大脑。  
他要上这个男人，毫无疑问。  
事到如今已经不存在任何可以回转的余地，佐助从不是个克制自己欲望的君子，宇智波家族不需要君子，他们只需要杀伐决断的独裁者。  
而这份独裁降临的第一个臣民，就是这个还不知死活紧紧吮吸着粗大阴茎的男人。  
佐助双眼瞪大，猛然间膨胀的龟头将鸣人的口腔顶出一个色情的圆弧，男孩含混而艰难地吞咽着陡然增多的前列腺液，比刚刚要粗暴得多的阴茎在他的嘴里左突右进，就算激起了咽喉的生理性压缩也毫不退却。  
鸣人有一种被开拓的错觉，仿佛他是一块贫瘠而无人问津的荒地，而这个男人是征服这块土地的唯一一只铁骑。灼热坚硬的阴茎几乎烫伤了他的舌头，他能听到混乱中，有低沉的声音在持续不断地响起。  
“嘶——”  
“唔啊——！”  
就像置身于深海的窒息感袭来，一股又一股有力的、温凉的精液从那根阴茎里射出，毫不留情地击打在鸣人干涩的口腔里，男人的气息和精液的味道顺着喉咙滑进了食管，与发根传来的被抚摸的酥麻在一起混合，让年轻的男人险些以为自己已经被狠狠地操过了一遍。  
“咳咳咳咳……”  
阴茎一抽出，鸣人就捂着嗓子下意识咳嗽了起来，就算实打实吃进去了一些，仍然还有残留着的精液夹杂在唾液里从嘴角流出，滴滴答答粘稠地顺着落在他自己已经斑驳不勘的小腹。  
“靠嘴吃饭的律师……怎么样？”佐助用两根手指抬起了对方涣散的脸庞，笑着问道。  
“……咳咳咳……”  
男人只是下意识仍旧在咳嗽，并没有搭话。  
“不过别担心……鸣人……”  
“这只是利息而已。”  
宇智波家的少家主心情颇佳地将人如同一个性爱娃娃似的从地上拽了起来，很亲昵地拉起了一条蜜色的大腿，手指将还黏大腿内侧的性液暧昧地抹开。  
“我不会赖账的。”


End file.
